


Bring You To Life

by charmed4fiction



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4fiction/pseuds/charmed4fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not with this one, Trisha! Not this one!” Van said, still looking at the photo of the Colonel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring You To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I get small bunnies that write themselves in a hour...other times I can't get one chapter started.

Van stared down at the photo displayed on his phone screen and clicked save to favorites. One of his subordinates had taken the picture earlier and sent it to him, oyabun (father/family boss) of the Hohenheim Group.

Colonel Roy Mustang.

It is not the first time Roy Mustang had come to the aid of his son, and he was exactly the kind of man that he wanted in his ranks. He on many occasions offered the Colonel the position as his wakagashira (first lieutenant), but he always refused. But today was one of those days that he hoped the man came around and accepted his offer after the events which took place only hours ago.

The Colonel and Edward were seeing each other for over a year and although at first when his flamboyant son had taken up with the likes of law enforcement, or more precisely Military, he was beside himself. He hates cops and anyone associated with the law, period. Edward on the other hand, well he didn’t quite know, but he always thought he loathed cops as well.

“Ooooh! Is that the Colonel? He looks the part,” Trisha said, as she snatched the phone from Van’s hand and looked at the photo, instantly messaging herself a copy, “If he does not accept your offer, oyabun, I hope he takes mines. I could do well with him in the Elric's Group. He could go far.”

Van took his phone back regarding the picture again with pride that had snuck up on him in the last couple of months for the Colonel. “Not that you haven't tried, but I’m sure he’d never join your group, considering what you did to him when you found out he was dating your son.”

“Oyabu…n…” Trisha said in a sing-song tone, right-hand index finger tapping her bottom lip. “You know I was only having a bit of fun…Of course at his expense. Besides Ed never tells his mother anything. If I hadn’t heard Al asking him when he was going to invite his new beau over for dinner and introduce him to his mom, I would have been still out of the loop.”

“Trust me you should have stayed out. Besides, Roy is better suited to be a part of the Hohenheim group, considering he’s with our son and as Edward is slated to take over my position when he’s ready of course—I want the Colonel by his side.”

“Are you telling me that they are serious, Ho.” Trisha looked away idly and then back at the photo of the Colonel, “I know this relationship is the longest that Edward has had, but Ho, someone in the Military?”

“You’ve seen the picture and have a first-hand account of what he did today for Edward. He’d said this to me when I’d invited him over for dinner upon hearing Edward was in cahoots with him. He looked me straight in the eye without flinching, “I love him, and I plan on taking care of Edward as long as theirs a breath in my body.” It was quite unfathomable, and I'd believe him then and there. It was the only reason I did not have his head. He’s skilled as well and begrudging at first the children were against him, but you've seen how quickly they all turnaround and showed him nothing but the utmost respect. You'd think he was the actual head of the family the way they hang on his every word and always want to go out of their way to please him." 

“I guess you’re right, Ho. But I do hope Edward is in this relationship for a long time. You know how he gets. Bored and restless.”

“Not with this one, Trisha! Not this one!” Van said, still looking at the photo of the Colonel.

He was sure of it and would bet his life, that of Trisha, Al, all of his subordinates that Edward and Roy would be together for as long as life intend.

The man’s picture alone was irrepressible of power and Van wanted him. If he had to kidnap him against his will and keep him under house arrest or worse, insinuate that Edward life depended on it. He would find a way to ensure that Colonel Roy Mustang becomes a member of the Yakuza.


End file.
